One week
by thatonechickMR
Summary: Max used to be cute and GIRLY. But that all changed after she was forced to move away. She ends up in an orphanage reason revealed later  and ends up in the house of Dr. Martinez. But she swears she will be out within a week. No wings. FAXXXX! 3
1. Prologue: Lil miss Max

Prologue:

"So what do you want to wear for your last day of Kindergarten?" mom asked. She smiled at me. I ran to the closet and stood there, as if it was the biggest decision of my life. Which it was, at the time.

TIMEOUT! Let me explain myself, my name is Max. You are, as of right now, getting a very exclusive look into my past and I swear if you so much as let _anything_ about my past come out of your mouth in the presence of someone other than me, it will be the last thing you ever say. _Anyways..._

I pulled out the long, flowy, floral pink dress, My favorite clothing item in my closet, and smiled at my mother.

"This one!"I practically squealed in that cute little girly kid voice that can make highly trained assassins buy you ice cream and take you to the premier of the new barbie fairies movie.( AN: Is it not sad that I know those exist?)

"And you know what would look great with that dress?" my mother asked. I shook my head eagerly. "The new pink bow that we got you!" It was one of those kind that were glued onto barrettes. My mother got me dressed and did my hair as I ranted on about all the things I was going to miss about school. _You heard me. _Excited _about _school. _Hey, I was a poor kid. I had no idea what kind of pain a school could bring you!_

"And Maya told him that he was mean and then I said he was STUPID!" I finished talking about when a boy in my class, Sam, was making fun of my dress, and my best friend Maya had stood up for me.

My mother stopped braiding my wavy, brownish-blonde, hair for a moment. I turned around and she looked at me sternly. "Stupid is an icky word. You should never say words like that okay? Even if Maya says them."

"Okay." I said innocently then turned back around as my mom finished the braid in my hair. As she put the bow on the end of my braid my dad walked into the room carrying my baby sister Ella.

"Who is that little princess on the edge of the bed?" he asked. I giggled. He dropped on one knee and bowed. "Would her highness like some chocolate chip pancakes and bacon?" I practically giggled myself into hysterics( AN: does that make sense?)I nodded my head.

"Jeb Ride knock it off your going to drop Ella!" my mom explained. That was when I gave up all hope on breathing as the once small giggling fit turned into a non-stop laughter. My mom picked me up, tears rolling down my cheeks, and gasping for air. When I finally stopped laughing I sat down at the table and ate half a pancake and some bacon. When I was done I ran up the stairs to my room where I grabbed my backpack(pink of course) and skipped down the stairs. My Dad hopped in the car and helped me in my carseat(do I even have to tell you the color?) We drove up to the school. My dad was about to get out when I stopped him.

"It's okay daddy. I'm going to walk up all by myself today!" I said and I put a determined face on and marched up the steps. I turned around and waved goodbye to my dad. He smiled and waved back.

I walked into the school and put my stuff in my cubby. I said hi to Maya and we sat down. Not long afterwords Sam came up to us.

"Wow, you look ugly today!" he said to me. I didn't know what to say back. I was never good with witty retorts.

"Nu-uh!" I said.

"Ya-huh!" he replied. We went back and forth until the teacher came to the front of the room and told us to 'pop a squat' on the ABC rug.

"Who is ready for telling time?" she said. Telling time was when we went around the circle and each student told his or her own story about the topic. "We are going to talk about what we are going to do over the summer." she said. We started with Sam.

"Well I'm going to go home and play video games and wake up really early and play video games then I am going to help my mommy do the chores and then I am going to play video games but I'm just gonna play video games and not anything else." He said. Sam was always obsessed with video games. He would talk about them non-stop. As if controlling Spongebob on the TV was Heaven-on-Earth.

"What kind of games?" the teacher asked. The teacher always asked us a question.

"The video kind," Dylan replied and sat down. Next was my turn.

"Well I'm going to play with my new sister Ella and me and my family are going to a summer cabin and going to go swimming and me and Maya are going to have parties all of the time." I said

"What are you going to do at the parties?"

"We are going to play with our American Girl dolls and do make-up and play dress up!"

"Make-up?" said Dylan rudely, "Dolls. That is sooooo stupid! Your stupid!" he said. He smiled.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the class said in unison(AN:you know when our in elementary school and everyone says that when they know someone is on trouble?).

"Sam, that was uncalled for! You apologize to her RIGHT NOW!" the teacher raised her tone slightly.

"svrrrghby" he muttered inaudibly.

"It's okay," I said and sat back down next to Maya.

_  
>When I came back home mom gave me some cookies and sat me down.<br>"Sweetie pie? We are going to move." my mother stated.  
>"Where? Is it someplace where I can go swimming? Is it going to have a party room for me and Maya?" I asked innocently. I was so naive.<br>"Well we can go swimming but we are going to move somewhere really far away. You wont be able to see Maya anymore." she said  
>"What?" I screamed and immediately started crying. "I promise mommy I won't say stupid anymore!" i screamed. I thought leaving was some sort of punishment.<br>"No, you see, Daddy got a new Job and we have to move." she said. We already packed your stuff baby."  
>I ran upstairs and looked to see many boxes all stacked up. the wallpaper had been torn down, my clothes and my light up vanity all in boxes. I sat on the empty floor and cried some more.<br>My mom came over and hugged me tightly. "I know baby, I know." When moving day came, I held onto the piece of paper with Mayas phone number and Skype account. Little did I know, that day was much more enjoyable then what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving for good?

**AN: Hey guys so I am dedicating this fanfic to my first EVER reviewers. I forgot to mention this last chapter but this is my first fanfic ever and it feels really good to get all positive reviews. Thanks to:  
>mfingatevride, Emilie12, Catlover10808, scarletarchangel15, and Maximum Forever. Also thanks to someone who I know is reading right now, (I'll call her by her nickname cause she has one and stuff) Lena Duchannes!(you know who you are). She is the one who introduced me to this series and I can't even imagine what my life would be like without MR or Lena. Another thing I forgot last time. (I even have a funnystory to go with it)<strong>

**Lena: Have you posted it yet?**

**Me: No I have to do the disclaimer. Why can't I just own Max Ride?**

**Lena:I like it when people make funny disclaimers. They are so much fun to read.**

**I sadly, do not own maximum ride. But I do own multiple forks!**

Chapter 1: Leaving for good?  
>I paced around the room pointlessly. There was nothing better to do. And I really needed some way to get rid of all of that extra energy. It was a beautiful day out. I longed to go outside. But <em>Macy's Orphanage for teen girls <em>only let you go at noon. Yeah that's right orphanage. After I moved, my parents...well, I'll be nice and spare you the details. Point at hand is, Macy's had this extremely strict schedule. Everything happens at the same time everyday. The only real excitement is when someone gets adopted. Which, let me tell you, is a real rarity. I mean, really, who wants to adopt some pink loving, boy gushing, fashion entranced squealy freak who already has over half of their childhood gone and wasted? No one would be the correct answer to that question. Although, I was nothing like that. No. I was tough, witty, and well, not in anyway shape or form _girly. _Which was probably worst then the previous option. No. It _was _worst. That is why I have been to 16 different foster homes and returned from all of them within a few weeks. I have actually made it a silent competition with myself, trying to see how quickly they would kick me out. Record was 1 week and a half. I was going for a week. I sat down on my bed and stared at the clock, doing small things like singing to myself or fiddling my fingers or practicing my punches until the clock said 11:30. It was lunch time. The lunch bell rang and I was the first one out of my room. I skidded down the hallway and raced down the stairs. I crashed through the dining room door and sat down at the table. Sitting down at the spot assigned to me when I first came here. Just then the Macy herself came down into the dining room with a couple of other girls. She just looked at me at first with a hint of surprise to her face, which just faded into slight annoyance.

"Max. How is it that with anything else you are purposefully late but when it's food you are early?"  
>"I'm a growing girl. And growing girls need their food" i quoted her from when she would try to get the ones who forced themselves not to eat, to finish their meals. She just rolled her eyes. I sat impatiently as the rest of the girls filed in and sat in their assigned spots. Loudly chatting with each other. Why wasn't I talking you ask? Well because I hated all of these girls guts. They were just so...girly and...happy all the time! Gosh! Do their over-managed faces <em>ever <em>get tired of smiling so often? I was so relieved when the food came out. I immediately started shoveling the food in my mouth. Psssh. Like a cared about manners. Then I grabbed seconds before some of them could even grab firsts. Macy just glared at me. Like I cared about a wanna-be glare? I _live_ to question authority. So I smiled innocently back and continued shoveling food in my mouth, barely swallowing it before I took in the next bite. You would think they starve me. They don't. I'm just hungry a lot. I basically end up eating them out of house and home every week.  
>When we were done we got to go outside for a while. I ran around the small field and playground many times. Picking up speed with each lap. Just as I came around for my 8th time(no that actually isn't a lot. The perimeter of the yard is <em>maybe<em> a yard and a half.) My social worker came up to me and called me over. All of the girls stared at me. Whispering to each other. If it was anyone else they would be squealing and hugging them and talking about how exciting it was for that person. But because it was me they were probably all making bets about how quickly I was going to get kicked out and why.  
>Me and my social worker, Candy, walked down the hallway towards the foster care pick-up center. I always laughed at the name cause it made us sound like the signs posted at Goodwill for dropping off clothes. Candy was only a few inches shorter than me. She was in her mid-thirties and had blonde hair and green eyes that looked like they had once belonged to a cat. We passed the "foster care pick up" room.<p>

"Candy, you missed the door. Candy? Are you there?" I waved my hand in front of her face until she moved it out of the way.  
>"No I didn't," she replied simply and kept walking. I had never been this far down the hallway before. I looked to see a door on my right which said "Adoption Center"<br>"Candy why did you stop here? Are we grabbing something before we go back to the foster care section? Why are you walking in there? Please don't make me go in there!" I said frantically but Candy was pushing me through the doors. I could have fought back harder but I didn't want to get deprived of my third helping of food for the week. Suddenly I realized _If your adopted you won't be eating food here anyway! _But I had realized too late. GEEZE! The one dim-witted moment I had and it had to be now? Why ME?

Macy was giving paperwork over to another woman. I immediately started comparing her features to mine. Analyzing her, you could say, a skill I have found not only helpful but necessary over the years. Her dark brown hair contrasted only slightly from my light brown hair. She had warm, brown chocolate eyes like me. But there was one difference that many people overlook, the pain that was in my eyes, was not even close to being mirrored in the optimism of her eyes. I knew I wasn't going to like her.  
>"Hello, you must be Max, I'm Val. I'm the one who is going to be adopting you!" she said perkily. She held out her hand for me to shake but I just sat down in the chair beside her. "You will be coming with me to Arizona!" <em>Arizona<em>. That's where we lived before we moved. That was where I went to kindergarten.

"And if she causes any trouble remember, we still will have her spot open here." Macy said.  
>"But, this is an adoption. The spot shouldn't be saved." Val frowned and looked puzzled.<br>"Yes well, with this one," she motioned towards me "we make an exception." Referring to the fact that I purposefully try and get kicked out.  
>"Within two weeks, if you don't want her we are happy to take her back." Macy said.<br>"Alright." Val came right out of her confused state to a happy smile all over again. This woman would be easy to break. Not to mention I wouldn't need one week to get out. Let alone two. I was going to beat my record. I smirked at the woman. Which she was completely oblivious to. .Cake.

FANGS P.O.V.  
>My mom had left early this morning and went to pick up this other kid. Like we could handle another kid. We already have me, Angel, and Gazzy. We were all her own kids. None of us were adopted. Why did she need <em>another <em>kid? Why did she want another kid. Even if it was another boy I would be fine but a girl? Who would want some pink loving, boy gushing, fashion entranced squealy freak? No one is the correct answer to that question. Well, no one except my mom. I would have to find some way to get rid of the new girl. Just then my mom walked in the door with the new pain-in-my-butt child. Yippee. Sarcasm heavily intended.

Max POV

I sat in the car with Miss bubbly for _hours_ and let me tell you, it was not enjoyable. She told me about the new siblings I would have and her job as a veterinarian and a whole bunch of other stuff I honestly couldn't care less about. After a while of me silently refusing to respond, she put on some happy pop song about love, and how everything turns out right in the end. _But not everything turns out okay._ Geeze! I wish people will realize that. I mean people just _feed _off of stuff like that. But for me, escaping reality doesn't do anything more than make things worst in the long run. We pulled into the driveway and, although it pains me to admit it, it's a pretty cool house. It's really big, 3 stories, a huge front and back yard, and a garden. Too bad I'm going to be leaving in a week. I grab the small drawstring bag, half filled with my only belongings, and walked up to the door. When we walked inside, there was a small living space, with a couch, recliner, and rocking chair. A tall boy, with black hair covering onyx eyes, rose from the couch. Probably one of my supposed-to-be siblings. Then I heard footsteps stomping down the stairs. A little boy and a little girl, both with blonde hair and blue eyes came racing down. The little girl came down and hugged my leg.

"Yay!" she squealed, "Finally I have a sister! You'll be a lot more fun to play with. I turned my scowl into a stoic face, refusing to show emotion. She reminded me of what Ella would have been like if...

I looked at the young boy. He looked like he just woke up. One side of his face was red and his hair was sticking out in random directions.

And then there was the oldest boy. He looked around my age, abnormally tall, and dressed in all black. His face, unlike the others, was almost emotionless. Keyword being _almost_. Even through his mask, by the little twitch of his eyebrow and the slight tensing of his jaw you could tell he was agitated with the fact that another kid was entering his life. _Don't worry about it Emo boy. It'll only be a week._

Chapter 2: That's not my name

Fangs POV

Okay, so she wasn't _necessarily_ a girly, boy obsessed freak. In fact, she looked pretty cool. If it wasn't for the fact that I was so previously determined to hate her I might actually like her. Yeah, cause that makes sense. Anyway, she came in a black t-shirt, jeans, and red converse. She was clutching a small drawstring bag closely to her.

"Well Max, these are your new siblings! Nick/Fang, Zephyr/Gazzy, and Ariel/Angel."

Max? What kind of name is Max? Isn't that a boy's name?(AN:It pains me to put this in here because Max is NEVER under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, _just_ a boys name but I had to stay in character)

"So what's Max short for?" Gazzy asked. Her face was still emotionless. Probably more than mine was. Keyword being _probably. _Okay, maybe a little more than probably. She was really good at hiding her emotions. I've never _not_ been able to read someone. She definitely needed to go.

What? I don't need someone being able to one-up me like that.

"Nothing. That's my name. It's not short for anything." She practically challenged him to go any further. He got the hint and was quiet.

Angel broke the silence,"Fang you should grab her stuff! We can show her her new bedroom!" she said.

"This is it." max replied, referring to her small bag.

"Oh, well that's okay. C'mon!" Angel grabbed her wrist.

Max's scowl turned emotionless again. What was with that?

Suddenl y everything clicked.

No emotion showing=there is emotion. She is just trying to hide it.

Max POV

That little girl Angel is really cute. She reminds me so much of Ella. I needed to get out of this house! I almost showed emotion at least twice! That would have been awful.

She walked me up two flights of stairs, I got the room on the top floor. In the attic.  
>Angel climbed up the ladder first and I followed. She showed me a plain room with a simple bed, a small closet, a dresser, and a desk. There was also a bathroom connected to it. The most spartan room I've ever seen. I couldn't love it more.<p>

I REALLY needed to get out of this house.

Just then Val came up and threw a few things on the bed I was sitting on

An iPod shuffle, Silver nonetheless, and a cellphone.

"What are these for?" I asked. I'll admit. I was shocked. Not that you could tell. Not even my tone of voice gave it away. No one had ever bought me anything besides food.

"Well I figured you might want something to listen to and I refuse to let anyone go for a walk without their cellphone. I'm not changing the rules for you" she said. "And, I'm going to get some paint and other room decor for you so just tell me what you want and we can get it."

I felt an emotion I recognized, but hadn't felt in a long time. _Guilt._ This poor woman was spending her money on me and I plan on taking advantage of her by just leaving. I tried desperately to shake the feeling off and it subsided ever so slightly.

"Black and violet." I said.

"You have got yourself a deal. Guys! I'm going to the store!" Val yelled at the kids, one of which had yet to leave my bedroom.

"Can I come?" Angel asked. Val was about to sa y something when Gazzy ran up the ladder.

"Can I come?" he asked. Angel gave her mom something I have dubbed, the bambi eyes, and Val gave in. I sighed and layed down on my bed.

Fang's POV

I walked up to the attic. My favorite place to just do nothing. I needed to get my mind off of Max. As I walked up to the door I saw the ladder was already down. I was a tad shocked. Then I saw three figures come down the ladder. My mom, Gazzy, and Angel. I just shrugged and walked up the ladder after they got up.

"I'm glad to see you are taking the initiative to actually _meet_ Max.

_What the heck is she talking abou..._

_Crap._

"Mom? I thought she was getting the guest room!" I yelled even though my mom was right below me.

"Well what if we have guests?" My mom questioned. Max was now second on my list of people to kill. Who was the first? You will probably meet him soon.

I walked down the ladder, not wanting to see Max until my mom had left. If I saw her I would probably explode. Yes. I, Nick Martinez, would EXPLODE. I wouldn't want my mom to be here to see that. Finally, my mom left.

Max's POV

I opened up the small drawstring bag and sighed. I pulled out the shirts I owned and hung them up. All two of them. And then I put all of my jeans in the dresser. All two of them. I pulled out the last thing in my bag. My collage. It had a picture of me, Ella, and my parents. All happy and smiling. there was a scrap of fabric from my favorite dress. The pink one that I wore on my last day of Kindergarten. The bow I wore with the dress was clipped on the side of the paper. And lastly was the half sheet of paper with Maya's phone number and Skype account. We had talked a grand total of once after I moved. Maya ended up not wanting to even _know _after she got her popular boyfriend Sam. That's right. The one I had despised so much in Kindergarten. When I figured that out was when I told myself I cannot trust anyone.  
>"You don't have a lot of stuff do you?" a Voice behind me said calmly. I whipped around to see Emo boy. I hid the collage behind my back.<br>"Hey Emo boy." I said.  
>"That's not my name,"<br>"Whatever"  
>"I can see right through you." he said. <em>What? How much does he know? Just play it cool Max. He is probably trying to get you to give more information by pretending to know.<em>  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<br>"When you stop showing emotion, it's because you are trying to hide something. Any other time you just scowl but when you are reminded of something emotional you just put on a mask," He said. Now I was angry. No one has ever been able to read me before. _Good thing I won't be seeing him for long._  
>"Well while we are at it emo boy, I can read you to. You may think your so cool. Being unreadable. But I can read you. I can tell right now you are frustrated by the slight tension in your eyebrows," he said which he automatically tried to fix. But with negative results. "I can tell you don't want me here by the stiffness of your jaw," he tried to loosen his jaw, but again, to no avail. "And I know about your diary," she said.<p>

"How did you know? No one else knew about it WHO TOLD YOU?" he exclaimed.  
>"You did, just now." she said. Again, she knew he was irritated. I smirked. "Don't worry emo boy, "I will be out of your hair within a week." I said.<br>"That's not my name," he said. Trying to keep his cool-calm-collected look from shattering.  
>"Whatever emo boy," I said. Maximum Ride has triumphed once again!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

**Hey guys um just saying thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. And to answer your question JacMaxKatniss, OHMYGOSH I DID! Thank you for telling me! I'm going to have to edit that...**  
><strong>Also to all of you who have put my story in their storymarks, or subscribed to my story, or favorited it, or even those who don't qualify for any of the above but came back for my second chapter THANX. And three real quick last things.<strong>  
><strong>1. This is technically chapter 3 because I put two chapters in one last time btw.<strong>  
><strong>2. After today I'm probably only going to be able to update once a week 'cause of school and everything. Sorry.<strong>  
><strong>3. <strong>**Disclaimer****: I don't own Maximum ride. Heck, I don't even own my sanity! That privilege lies with a pop-tart.**

Fang's POV  
>Suddenly her words hit me.<br>"Why don't you want to be here?" I asked. It was an honest question. From what my mom had told me she had been to many foster homes. Why wouldn't she want a place to settle down?

"Since when is it your business?" she snapped. I held up my hands, signaling surrender.  
>The words came out out before I could really process it.<br>"Do you want help?" I asked  
>Her face and voice were as full of emotion as a brick wall. She was good.<br>"What?" she said.  
>"Do you want help? I mean, she is my mother, I know what makes her tick. You could be out of here real soon."<br>"A week?" she asked.  
>"Maybe sooner." I said. She thought about this.<br>"Deal." she said. I was more surprised than I have ever been. _Max_ agreed for me to help her. _Max! _I have only known her for a grand total of five minutes and I know she isn't one to agree to something like that.  
>"Why a week?" I asked. She contemplated this for a moment.<br>"It'll be a record."  
>"What?"<br>"A record. I try and get kicked out of my foster homes as your mom probably already told you. Not to mention if I do this it will be the first time anyone has been returned from _adoption. _Not just foster care emo boy, _adoption!"_  
>"That's a sick competition. Your mind must be twisted 40 different ways if you think that is fun." I said.<br>"Listen do you want me out or not?" she said. Annoyance hinting in her voice. _The only emotions she does show, anger and annoyance._ I thought. I nodded.  
>"Well then, what should we do?" she asked.<br>"Can I sit down?" I asked. I was still standing in the "doorway". She sighed and I took that as a yes. I plopped down on her bed and she sat down next to me. Making sure she wasn't even close to touching me. _Trust issues much?_ I thought.  
>"Well my mom can't stand any sort of violence." I said. She got a mischevious grin on her face.<br>"My specialty" she said.

Dr. Martinez's POV.

I drove down our street. The kids were in the back sleeping. They were really tired because for 10 minutes I was trying to get the colors and then they didn't have any of the paint in stock! Bad customer service if you ask me. But you didn't.

"I sure hope they got along," I said to the sleeping kids, referring to Max and Fang. Oh I hope so. I don't want Max to have to go back. It pained me to think that such a strong, free-willed girl like herself was being locked up because her parents...well, I'll spare you the details. I woke up the kids and we walked inside. To hear a loud crash, and a yell that sounded like Fang.

Max's POV

We had a fool proof plan.

Step 1:  
>Me and Emo Boy stomp really hard on the floor and throw a couple of his textbooks on the ground, all in unison.<br>Step 2:  
>The age old trick of putting ketchup on Emo boy's nose and pretending it's blood. Never fails.<br>Step 3:  
>Have Emo Boy yell out in"pain" as I "punch" him in the nose.<br>Step 4:  
>I shall yell something completely random like "You so deserve this". Or something to that effect.<br>Step 5:  
>Emo boy runs downstairs and explains the situation to his mom, who realizes I'm a trouble-maker and decides to kick me out. I will create the unbeatable record of 3 hours before I get kicked out, and dark and annoying will get his old life back. Everyone is happy.<p>

Remember, this is all faked. And faked to perfection may I add.

When we heard the front door open Fang looked at me and I nodded.  
>We whispered the countdown.<br>_3..._  
><em>2...<em>  
><em>1...<em>  
><em>GO!<em>  
>We threw the books on the ground and stomped loudly<br>_step 1 complete._  
>We applied the ketchup packets messily on Emo boy's nose.<br>_step 2 complete._  
>"AAAAHHH!"Emo boy screamed as I made a loud slapping sound by hitting my fist against my opposite hand.<br>_step 3 complete._  
>"Come back here and take what you deserve!" I scream.<br>_step 4 complete._  
>"Mom! Max just came up and hit me! For no reason may I add!" he said.<br>That was my cue to run down the stairs. More like slide down the banister.  
>"That's not true!" I said.<br>He looked at me like I was insane. He apparently gave up all hope on the "stoic and you know it" look.  
>"There was too a reason!" I said afterwords. Relief flooding his face.<br>"And what reason is that?" Dr. M said.( I gave up on calling her Val. It felt odd)  
>"He's breathing. <em>Living<em>." I said.  
>"Well come here Fang let me..." she paused for a moment. She looked at Fang's nose.<br>Were we busted?  
>"Nothing, I was just looking for the source." she said finally.<br>"That would be her," Emo boy said. I smirked.  
>"Mmmhm okay. Well thank you Max." Dr. M said.<br>_Wait. What?_  
>"Finally someone who is willing to ruin this prettyboy's face." she said. I stood there in shock.<br>I glared at Fang. But he looked just as surprised.  
>"Are you okay mom?" he asked.<br>"Never better. I'm glad you two are getting along." she said.  
>"WHAT?" We both said in unison.<br>"She just punched my nose and..."  
>"He's bleeding everywhere and..."<br>"I almost got a concussion from her and...  
>"I hate his guts and..."<br>"What are you talking about?"she looked at me, "You can't hate each other that much if you worked _together_ to try and get Max kicked out." Dr. M said.

Busted.

"How did you know?" he finally spoke up.  
>"I'm a vet Fang. You would think I know that the consistency of blood is different then ketchup." <strong>(AN: I have no idea if that is true. Just pretend it is) <strong>she said. I glared at Emo boy. He just shrugged as if to say _I had no idea._  
>"Ugh you idiot!" I yelled at him. I was thinking about really punching him so I really could leave.<br>"You new that she was a vet too!" he yelled back at me.  
>"Yeah but you know her better than I do!" I screamed back. That really didn't fit in context but it shut him up. Which I was grateful for.<br>_step 5 incomplete._

_Mission aborted._

_stupid emo boy._  
><em>_<em>  
><strong>Hey guys. Yeah...<strong>  
><strong>I LUV ANY ONE WHO REVIEWS MY STORIES EVEN IF ITS A BAD REVIEW BECAUSE I FEEL LOVED THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY TAKE TIME OUT OF THEIR DAY TO READ MY STORY!<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

…**.**  
><strong>Kthanxbyeeee.<strong>  
><strong>~thatonechickMR<strong>


	4. Filler:P STILL READ!

**Hello peoples of the MR fanfiction world. I just want to say I'm sooooooo surprised by the number of fave authors, fave stories, and author and story subscriptions I've been getting. It's INSANE!**

**So...I would like to dedicate this chapter to scarletarchangel15. She is the one who introduced me to ** **and with out her I wouldn't be able to write this story and get so many faves and subscriptions!**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Maximum Ride.(I couldn't think of anything funny. I'm funnyless today. Is that a word? It is now)**

Fang's POV  
>Assigning the blame much? Okay so I <em>could<em> have thought through the plan a little more. Now what am I going to do? We got this chic in our house that needs to be gone. NOW! I don't even want to see her when school starts. Yes, school in 2 days and I have a feeling Max is not going to enjoy it.  
>UGH! Why can't my mom just see that Max leaving is the best option.<br>Well, yes, we do have enough money  
>and yeah, we do have plenty of space<br>I UNDERSTAND THAT WE ARE HELPING THE LESS FORTUNATE BY DOING THIS! Geeze. You people are pushy.  
>I walked up the stairs and caught Angel eying me. She may be young, but she isn't stupid. She understood immediately what was going on. She ran through the hallway and headed towards my room. When I got to my room Angel was sitting in the middle of my black comforter, in my black bed, in my black room.<br>"Why don't you want Max to be here? I like her. She is very pretty and she is tough. Maybe she can teach me to be tough!" Angel exclaimed. Angel really wanted to be tough. And for someone as young as her, she was. The thing she couldn't get down was the whole "following through" thing. She would threaten to punch someone but would never do it. She is a mini-pacifist. Well a semi-mini-pacifist.  
>"Because she doesn't want to be here." I said. Trying to avoid the real answer to the question. She looked puzzled at me.<br>"Why?"  
>"I don't know Angel. Some people are just like that. They just don't like being with other people. They don't <em>trust<em> other people."  
>"Oh" she said. She looked hurt. Danget! I still managed to hurt her feelings. Angel got up and ran. I couldn't see where to though. I stood up. I was determined to get Angel what she wanted. A big sister. I stood up and headed to Max's room. Ready to give her a piece of my mind. I stood at the edge and was about to say something when I heard voices. I climbed up the ladder and ducked my head so they couldn't see me, and eavesdropped.<br>"Why don't you wanna be here?" a small voice asked. _Angel._  
>"Because it isnt fair that you people that I don't even know are taking care of me." <em>Lie of the century folks!<em>  
>"But what if we want to?" asked Angel.<br>"Well, I..." she paused for a moment. "Just a second Angel, I think I want to pull the ladder up." she said.  
><em>crap crap crap.<em>  
>"So your brother better might just wanna get up here before I squash him like a pancake." she said.<br>_crap crap crap cra... how did she know?_  
>I sighed defeated. I climbed up the rest of the ladder. She smirked at me. HEY! I am the only one in this house who is allowed to smirk! Just then the most heavenly smell came from our kitchen.<br>"OH! Gotta go Max. I want to help mama make dinner!" she said and she raced out of the room.  
>Now I'm with Max. Alone. And boy does she look angry. I'm hosed.<p>

Max's POV  
>"Well what if we want to?" Angel asked me. I sighed.<br>"Well, I..." just then for a flash of a moment I heard the slightest creak. No normal human would have heard it. But I wasn't any ordinary human. No I was not some kind of freaky, genetically mutated bird-kid. Where did you get that idea? No, I just had advanced hearing from my years on the streets. After my parents...ya know...I had to tough it out on my own. Then, when I was older, Macy found me hanging out in my alley and she took me in. "Just a second Angel, I think I want to pull the ladder up." I said. Hoping to scare him. "So your brother better might just wanna get up here before I squash him like a pancake."  
>I heard a sigh as emo boy climbed up the ladder. I smirked. I heard Angel say something about her mom but I was to busy being angry at Fang to actually listen. Now I was alone with emo boy. He looked scared. This was going to be fun.<br>"And _what_ exactly did you think we were doing?" I asked.  
>"Uh...eavesdropping." he said in a "duh" tone.<br>"Oh look, emo boy added emotion to his voice." I replied. He looked pretty angry. Good. He deserved it.  
>"Listen, just because you've been adopted does not mean that you can be like that. This is <em>my<em> house."  
>"And I wouldn't be here anymore if you would have thought the plan through a little more! Gosh! Could you be any more thick?"<br>"How is this _my _fault! Your to blame just as much as I am!"  
>"Why? I'm the new kid! Why should <em>I<em> have to remember that _your_ mom is a vet? If I planned on staying here longer then maybe but it's only been a few hours!" That was a lie. I should've thought about that. I shouldn't have zoned out while Dr. M was talking. Maybe I could have remembered more. But it's not like I was gonna admit that to _him._  
>"You should've paid attention to what my mother was saying! You think your all that and a bag of chips don't ya? Well your not! Would it kill ya to show some respect? Even if it was to just my mom! She adopted you! You should be thankful! She is planning on giving you food and shelter!" I kept my face in an angry state but my mind was everywhere.<br>_Maybe he is right._  
><em>No! Since when do you take lessons from someone you won't see again?<em>  
><em>Since he made a point.<em>  
><em>What point? That is the stupidest "point" I've ever heard! Get with it! Your Max! Some families feelings should not effect you!<em>  
>"Kids! Time for dinner! And Fang you better have washed off your face!" called Dr. M from the bottom of the ladder, completely oblivious to what's going on. Fang hopped down from my room and I followed him. Anger still stirring inside me, threatening to boil over.<br>"Oh and Max," Dr. M caught my arm, "After dinner we can start on your room, you'll have to sleep in the guest room for a few days." she said. I nodded, I wasted all my energy on arguing with Mr. Respect over there. I didn't want to give effort anymore. I was done for the night.

We ate a delicious dinner of tamales, rice and beans, and Chocolate Chip cookies. And they were not _just_ chocolate chip cookies, they were _the _chocolate chip cookies. Any other cookie who called themselves chocolate chip was a disgrace. Dr. M and I then went upstairs to paint my room. In a pattern of one wall being lavender(they ran out of violet) and the next being black. The ceiling was Black and the new carpet that we were planning to put down was lavender. My bedspread was all black and my pillows were, you guessed it, lavender and black. We finished getting two of the walls done and ended up completely wiped out afterwords so we packed up the paint and brushes and Dr. M showed me to the guest room. Which was where all of the rest of the kids rooms were as well. Ugh. I sat down on the guest bed and practically fell asleep but didn't have time to because just then Dr. M came in with a list of classes to take at my new high school.

"High school?" I asked. She nodded. "You mean like, with actual kids?" she nodded again. I had never been to an actual public school since the beginning of first grade. Then, at Macy's, I was home schooled, all of us were actually. But that was beside the point. High School was an environment I was _not_ comfortable with. I sighed and picked up the paper. I chose Biology, World History, English 101, Spanish, Gym, and Honors art. If I haven't told you already I love art. It's my favorite thing of all time. Ever. When she left I immediately let sleep consume me.

_Next day:_

I got up out of bed at the smell of bacon. I ran down the stairs, filled up my plate scarfed down the waffles, eggs, and bacon and got up for seconds.

"We are going school shopping today!" Dr. M said excitedly.

"Huuuh?" I said unintelligently, food was still in my mouth. "i hay gog coo haoying! Oo I a do woah?"

"Maximum Ride! Finish chewing before you talk!" she scolded me. I swallowed my food whole and repeated myself.

"I said, I hate school shopping!Do I have to go?"

"Yes." she stated simply. "The other kids have already gone so it'll be just us two." she said ever-so-bubbly. I groaned and walked up to the guest room and grabbed out a pair of jean's ripped at the knee, and an over baggy t-shirt and my old converse.

~~~~~Yes. I'm a line. Breaking this sad excuse of a chapter up into separate settings~~

School shopping sucks. However Dr. M ended up buying me an extra pack of markers and I planned on using them on my walls as soon as my room was done. I was forced to get new jeans, new tops(notice I didn't say t-shirts. Yes. THAT was frustrating), and a whole bunch of school supplies. Fang, Dr M and I finished painting my room and laying down my carpet. We only had to wait for it to dry. After we were done I walked in the guest room and grabbed an extra pair of clothes. I needed to take a shower. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I stood outside the door for what seemed like forever until finally emo boy left the bathroom.

"What the heck were you doing that took you 30 minutes?" I asked.

"My hair." he said nonchalantly.

"Your hair? You mean to tell me that you did your hair for 30 minutes? Are you even going anywhere?"

"Yes actually. I'm hanging out with my best friend and my girlfriend." he said.

"Wow! I'm so impressed Emo boy! How much did you pay them? It must have been a lot!" he looked hurt and angered but then he turned out and walked away as if nothing had happened. I took my shower and sat in the living room and sketched in my new sketch pad when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it up to see a boy with pale blue eyes and blonde hair, and a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes. The boy spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Iggy and this is Lissa. I'm assuming your the adopted kid. What's your name?"

"Ha!" I laughed in his face, "Like it's any of your business!" I said. "Mr. Emo-in-denial is upstairs."

"Well can we come in?" he questioned.

"Do you have a death wish?"I asked.

"What?" he said, very confused.

"Don't mind her" a voice said from behind me. It was that one kid. Yeah, you know, the one who was sent to make my life miserable. "She hates everyone." he said. "Don't wait up for me," he said.

"Oh no, don't worry about that, I didn't even want a dog in the first place!" I said. He shut the door loudly.

**Okay, so I realize that this is a filler and I know how much **_**everyone**_ **hates fillers so I'm going to stop here. I feel like this is going nowhere so I'm not going to bore you too much ****more. Yeah, I have a feeling my writing skill is declining with every sentence in this chapter. OH! And I also need some new names for Fang, I don't want her to use his name for a while and emo boy is a really long nickname that is getting old. I'll still use it, I just want more of a variety.  
>So yeah...<strong>


	5. HELP ME! sorry

**Hey guys.**

**I REALLY NEED SOME NEW NAMES FOR FANG!**

**I can't think of any. I plan on updating this weekend but I can't if I don't have any semi-insulting nicknames(no swearing please). I don't want to miss my scheduled update day but I really need your help! PLLLZZZ! I don't even like doing author's notes like this because you get your hopes up for a chapter but you don't get one but in my defense I am doing this before my scheduled update day...(which if your wondering is usually Friday evening)**

**Anyway, help me plz! I REALLY WANNA UPDATE!**

**~thatonechickMR**


	6. Chapter 5: Bad memories

** Hey guys so... here is the next chapter. If you feel like there are a lot of holes in this story, not only are you correct, but you will want to read this chapter so you can fill the holes...**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own max ride although I want to!**

Fang's POV

Dog? What dog spends 30 minutes on his hair? Yes, I was referring to the previous insults my lovely friend Max just loved to spew out at me. We all sat down in a booth at the teen club we were at and ordered some food. Delicious food. Pizza to be exact.

"So what's with that one chic?" Iggy said, referring to Max.

"I have no idea. I'm surprised the orphanage actually let my mother take her. I think, if anyone, she needs to be adopted by the therapist." I said.

"Not to mention, is that how she normally dresses?" Lissa asked. Okay, so Lissa wasn't the smartest person around but she was a really nice person so, I was really happy I was going out with her.

Fang? Has feelings?

...maybe.

"Okay well, you gotta cut her some slack there, I mean, she was literally _just_ adopted, like, yesterday." Iggy said.

"Wait. Are you actually defending her?" I asked.

"Sorry bro, but she seems pretty cool. Even if she is a pain in the butt." he replied. _Wow. Some best friend he is._

"...Maybe...If, ya know, she dressed better, she could be cool. I mean, we need some one with wit to hang out with us because, well, we don't have any." by "we" she meant her and he cheerleader friends. I have plenty of wit thank you!

"What about me?" I asked, "I've got plenty of wit!" I practically yelled. That's when they both burst out laughing. Okay so maybe I wasn't _extremely_ witty.

"Okay bro listen here. I'm gonna tell you something." he said. "You are not witty." And just to prove my point I said something completely intelligible that required a boatload of wit.

"Am too!" I replied. They broke out laughing again. I sighed and got up. Set down 7 bucks and told those laughing imbeciles to have a nice evening. I walked out.

Max POV.  
>I sat my paint roller in the tray and looked at my work. Complete barren space was now transformed into my bedroom.<br>_sucks that I gotta leave real soon. I could almost get use to this place. _I actually started _liking_ Dr. M. She really only meant to do good. I would just have to toughen her up. Angel reminded me so much of Ella. She seemed really hurt when she found out I didn't want to be here. I sighed. It would be like leaving Ella again, if I left, and that would be painful. I still remember that night clear as day.**(AN: hahaha oxymoron..-ish)**

_It was Christmas Eve and I was so excited about Santa coming. Me and mom had made sugar cookies and were frosting them. All the while I was dreaming about the new Barbie doll head that I was dying to have. I mean, you could do her hair! It was pretty cool._  
>"<em>Oh! We ran out of frosting!" she sighed. "Well, I better go get some. JEB! We are going to get frosting!"<em>  
>"<em>Well let's go! C'mon Em!" He called at me.<em>**(You may be wondering why he called her Em. All in due time readers.)**  
>"<em>No, she is staying here. I need someone to watch over the stove like a big girl. Can you do that?" my mom asked.<em>  
>"<em>Ya!" I squealed. I loved being called a big girl. I really wanted to be big so I would do anything as long as it made me "big". It was my biggest weakness.<em>_**(no pun intended)**_  
><em>Well, an hour passed and I was starting to get worried. But then the police came in.<em>  
>"<em>Are you Miss Batchelder?" the officer asked, I nodded slowly.<em>  
>"<em>We need you to come to the hospital," he said.<em>  
>"<em>But I'm not sicky!" I said. I was so naive.<em>  
>"<em>No but mommy and daddy and your sister are," he said in a calm tone. "Their car ran into someone elses" he said. He pulled me along and I followed eagerly. I needed to see my parents and Ella.<em>  
><em>When we finally got there I noticed dozens of men in white coats running frantically in every direction and then some. The officer took me to my parents room where I stood in horror. My mother and Father were covered in blood. So was Ella. Even on her eyelids. How would I know that? Cause she was sleeping. I ran over to her.<em>  
>"<em>Ella, ella wake up." I said in the smooth voice my mother always woke us up with. But she didn't move.<em>  
>"<em>Ella," I said a little more urgently. Still nothing. I started to worry. I had no idea what was going on. I <em>_ran up to the officer._  
>"<em>Why isn't my little sister waking up?" I asked. The officer and the doctor locked eyes and the doctor nodded.<em>  
>"<em>She isn't going to wake up sweetie, she's...dead"<em>  
>"<em>What?" I squealed. Just then I heard two barely steady heart rates turn into nothing as the machines went BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP.<em>  
>"<em>Them too?" I asked, and he just nodded. I ran out the door and straight towards home. I grabbed a few shirts and a pair of shoes along with my toothbrush and left. Headed nowhere.<em>  
><em>Headed anywhere but there.<em>  
>"It looks great," said Dr. M. snapping me out of my thoughts. I just nodded. <em>Don't cry Em, Don't cry.<em>

**So now you all know what happened to her parents. I know I haven't used all of the wonderful amazing nicknames I have gotten. But I didn't really have any interaction between Fang and Max. But I'm definitely going to use them a lot. Thanks so much for reading! I have a break so I will be posting more frequently. Love you people!**


	7. Chapter 6: Almost School

**Hey y'all so GREAT NEWS! I'm gonna be updating a lot more often in the next few weeks because of school breaks! I just updated on Sunday and now I'm updating today!**  
><strong>Anyway I would like to dedicate this chapter to 2 different people.<strong>

**watchthesunset37 sent me an amazing review. I've never had anyone tell me they were addicted to my story before so I'm really excited about that.**

**and dancerxforlifex3. I always look forward to her PM. We have talked about everything from band to potentially apocalyptic zombies. It's pretty funny**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: FANG OWNS A HARMONICA! (...and maybe i sorta kinda don't own MR) BUT FANG PLAYS A MEAN HARMONICA! So it's almost OK. **_**Almost.**_

Max POV

I was having a major case of insomnia. A million and one thoughts kept entering my brain. But most of them were about school. And to tell you the truth...  
>I was scared to death.<br>Yeah, _I_ of all people, was afraid.  
>Scared to death<br>of _high school_  
>In my defense I have not been to an actual school in, well, in a <em>looooong<em> time. I was not use to having to deal with other people. I was a loner and I liked it that way. This family was going to be the death of me.  
>Then another thought made itself quite dominant.<br>What if I saw people I knew? What if I recognized people from, like, kindergarten?  
>Make that a million and two thoughts.<br>I groaned and got up. Might as well get some food. I traipsed down the stairs and grabbed some food from the fridge. Unfortunately my uncanny timing landed me with a plateful of chocolate chip cookies, a slammed door, and an angry Fang.  
>What the heck?<p>

Fang POV

I slammed the door behind me as I walked into my house. How could they defend her like that? Just wait until they meet her for real. They will regret ever saying anything like that. Once they realize their own stupid mistakes, they will beg for forgiveness and then I will make them do my bidding and then I will end up ruling the world and Max will end up in the smallest dungeon room in the bottom of my all powerful castle.

Grr.  
>I need some cookies.<p>

I walked in on Max at the kitchen table with...  
>WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING WITH MY COOKIES?<br>I walked up to her and blew up.  
>"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY COOKIES?" she smirked. Danget! I shouldn't have shown my weak point.<br>Stupid delicious cookies.  
>"Umm. I do believe I'm eating them" she said in a mock innocent voice. "Aww. does Mr. Double rainbow girly cookies need a snack? Is the big bad teenage girl making him angwy?" I groaned in annoyance and walked up the stairs. But not before stealing two cookies from her plate. Take that Ride!<p>

Max POV  
>HE TOOK MY COOKIES! I am so gonna get him for that! But just as I was about to plot his demise, a sudden urgency to sleep washed over me and I obliged. And the last thought that crossed my mind as I settled under my covers was what Fang would act like at school.<br>Make that a million and three thoughts.

M POV

I woke up to someone nudging me. My street reflexes kicked in and I whirled around and punched my attacker in the stomach.  
>And then I remembered where I was.<br>My attacker was Fang.  
>"Last time I wake you up!" he said gasping.<br>"Senor Unicorn! You gave me a heart attack!" I said.  
>"Yeah well you gave me a bruise the size of kentucky! I think you can live!" We sat there for a moment.<br>"Senor Unicorn?" he asked me.  
>"Yeah. I've got a huge list of nicknames for you. I was just itching to use that one." I said.<br>"Why can't you use my real name?"  
>"There is power in a name. Using your name makes your words more, direct. More meaningful" I replied. "I don't want you to get some false assumption that I might actually care about you."<br>"Whatever Ride." he said. He got up and walked down the ladder.  
>I laid back down with an exaggerated sigh as I looked a my closet. Today is my first day of school.<br>I picked out a pair light wash, ripped skinny jeans. Along with a Glow in the dark Daft Punk T-shirt and a pair of black knee high converses.  
>I ran downstairs and shoveled food into my mouth like I was never going to eat again. Fang just stared at me.<br>I meant to say "What are you lookin at rainbow?" but, with food in my mouth, it came out like " wharjookinarano?" He shook his head as if coming out of a daze, which he did, so his actions are justified. He looked at my t-shirt and his eyes seemed a fraction of an inch wider. _Surprise._  
>"Daft Punk?" he asked.<br>"Yup" I said popping the "p". Just then Dr. M dashed through the kitchen.  
>"Fang and Max! What are you still doing here? You are going to be late!" she exclaimed. Crazy adoptive mother frantically running through the house= my cue to leave.<br>"K, Fang! Let's GO!" I ordered. What? I needed to know the way to school and I was in a touchy mood ever since this morning when I told him about the name thing. Why I told him that, I'll never know. It may seem stupid but I feel like I almost gave him too much information. It was like that piece of information was welcoming him in and I did _not_ need him "welcomed".

Fang glared at me expecting a reaction of fear, what he got was an equally if not more frightening glare. He grabbed his backpack and we walked to school. I was sure to stay 5 feet behind him. I plugged my earbuds into my head and listened to the sweet sound of Linkin Park all the way to the incredibly insane, awful place society has dubbed school.

Fang POV  
>"Fang? Can you wake Max up?" mom asked.<br>"I think we should let her be late" I mumbled under my breath as I stepped up the ladder.

You know how people tend to look more peaceful and beautiful when they are sleeping?  
>Max was a rare exception.<br>Her forehead was creased in worry and she was extremely tense. She took a battle stance while she slept. It was insane and kind of funny. I nudged her arm ever so slowly and next thing I knew, I had a fist in my stomach and chocolate brown eyes staring at me. I think her eyes might have shown a little regret. Maybe. But with how quickly it passed there was a high chance it was just a figment of my imagination.  
>"Last time I wake you up" I wheezed<br>"Senor unicorn? You gave me a heart attack!" she said.  
>"Yeah well you gave me a bruise the size of Kentucky! I think you can live!" I shouted back. We sat there, not saying anything. My breathing slowly returned back to normal when I realized...<br>"Senor Unicorn?" I mean really? What was with that?  
>"Yeah. I've got a huge list of nicknames for you. I was just itching to use that one." she replied.<br>"Why can't you use my real name?"  
>"There is power in a name. Using your name makes your words more, direct. More meaningful" she said. "I don't want you to get some false assumption that I actually care for you."<br>"Whatever Ride." I said and I stepped down the ladder.

I poured myself a bowl of Captain Crunch and ate it while mulling over what Max told me. What did she mean by direct? It was really hard to explain outloud but I think I understood it. And then I thought about how she said she didn't care about me. I quickly avoided the subject again however because it left this awful pain above my chest. Worst then the pain that was forming a bruise on my stomach. Why? I will never know.  
>""wharjookinarano?" said a voice. I shook my head and looked up realizing that I had been probably staring at her this whole time. Her being Max. She had her mouth full of food and it was kind of repulsive watching her eat. I looked at her t-shirt.<p>

"Daft Punk?" I said slightly in shock. I shouldn't have been. With it being Max and all but most of the girls at my school were just preppy and girly. I mean sure there were a few exceptions but I really never talked to one.

"Yup" she said, popping the "p". Just then Mom dashed through the kitchen.  
>"Fang and Max! What are you still doing here? You are going to be late!" she exclaimed. Max stood up<p>

"K, Fang! Let's GO!" she ordered. That ticked me off. Since when am I her oh-so-willing monkey boy?

I glared at her expecting a reaction of fear, what I got was an equally if not more frightening glare.  
><em>No one has ever matched my glare! Well that's infuriating. <em>I grabbed my backpack and we walked to school. Max followed at least 5 feet behind me.  
><em>Good<em> I thought.  
>Now to school.<br>Uggh.

**Hey guys. Hope you liked it! This chapter is really short but I will be updating more often in the next week or so, so there may be more frequent short chapters.**

**BYEEE! **


	8. Chapter 7:  The Stereotypical

**Hey peepz! Homeez! Yeah, the whole stereotypical gangster thing isn't really working with me. Anyway... I would like to dedicate this chapter to my laptop.**  
><strong>Actually, it's my Dad's laptop. I keep on taking it and not giving it back for days on end and I think my Dad is gonna take it away cause he wants me to do something <strong>_**practical**_ **like chores or something. Writing is PRACTICAL! Ya know, most of the time. Anywho... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:This is meant to be a witty disclaimer about how I do not own Max Ride.**

Max POV

I walked up to the doors. And guess what I saw?

The most stereotypical High School that probably has ever been created on this suffering planet. Of course, this high school is probably the cause of all the suffering.

At first I was nervous, but when I saw the school with my own eyes, I realized I'm probably 10 times tougher then the toughest guy here. And yes it would probably be a guy, like a football player or something.

That's how stereotypical and predictable this school was.

And frankly, it was sad.

Your probably wondering what it looks like. Well as I walk to the office, I see cheerleaders in clothes that are too small for them, talking to jocks that all have the Justin Bieber haircut. Most of the cheerleaders have their boyfriend's Letterman jacket on. Everyone hung around in their own little cliques. Nerds in one, pops(populars) in the other, and Norms(middle class) in another. Yes I found this all out on the way to the principles office.

Which was right next to the student entrance may I add.

Yes, it was really sad.

"I'm here for my schedule." I stated bluntly. The secretary just stood there smiling that fake smile, processing what I had just said. After about five minutes of her staring at me and smiling pointlessly she said"oh!" and pulled out some files.

"here we are! You must be Em.."  
>"Max" I quickly cut her off, "I like to be called Max." I said. I looked at Rainbow and he looked back with an utterly confused face that said <em>what-the-heck-was-that-all-about? <em>I shrugged pretending to be just as confused but he didn't buy it. I walked off map and schedule in hand, staring blankly down hallways. Finally I found my homeroom just as the bell rang. I sat down in a chair in the very back and looked up.  
>"We have a new student. I wouldn't normally introduce new students but it is December and it is far enough in the school year where you need to know about her. Why don't you come up and tel us your name and something about you?" He said pointing at me and motioning for me to stand up. I did as I was told.<br>"My name is Max. Something about me? I don't like people." I stated and sat down. Suppressing a laugh at the face of a very stunned teacher. He then scowled at me, knowing that I was one of _those_ types of kids

RINGRINGRING!

We all ran out. That was how most of the morning went. Me getting lost and finding my way just in time. Telling the teachers how I hate school, teachers, or just people in general. Teachers scowling at me and telling us about a whole bunch of stuff no one cares about or uses. Then lunch. It was really loud. I was in line next to a complete chatterbox and MAN was it annoying  
>"And then I just squealed cause I really wanted to punch her but that would hurt! And then I was all like 'I don't think so' and then she took my dress and then I had to watch Twilight all on my own! ZOMG did you see the way they sparkle? It's..."<br>"Oh my gosh would you be quiet!" I finally yelled. What? Did you expect me to be nice just because I was thrown into a group of rambling kids and annoying adults?  
>She just stood there and then recognition filled her eyes.<br>"Your that one girl from homeroom! You were awesome! I have never seen Mr. Bennelli so upset in his life it was hilarious! Oh this is Ella," she said, referring to the brunette she had been talking with earlier, "and I'm Nudge. Max! That's such a cool name! Well we better get to lunch!" she said grabbing me with her free arm and dragging me to the table.  
>"Let go!" I said.<br>"You are eating lunch with us and you're going to LIKE IT THAT WAY!" she said.  
>Dang! This girl is tough.<br>I approve.  
>When we sat down another kid followed suit and sat down with us. He had strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes. <strong>(AN: He isn't blind) <strong>I recognized him as Fang's friend from the other night. I wondered why he wasn't sitting with Fang but I wasn't going to pry. He looked from Nudge to me and rolled his eyes as if to say _of course she would bring another girl to the table because two wasn't enough._  
>"Listen bub I don't want to be here anymore then you want me to be here so shut up and deal with it." I said menacingly. He looked back at Nudge.<br>"I approve" he said and started eating his banana.  
>"OH! I completely forgot, this is Iggy. He says he approves of you! That's sooo great he also approved Ella, of course he approved her more quickly then you because their in love in stuff." I looked to see a blushing Ella and Iggy. I smirked.<br>"Nudge!" Ella said.  
>"What? It's not like she wasn't gonna find out sooner or later, might as well be sooner right?"<br>"Hey newbie!" said an all too cheery voice behind me. I turned to see a red haired, over primped, underdressed pop**(An: remember pop means popular. If I mean the fizzy carbonated syrup stuff I'll say soda) **It was the one I saw last night.  
>"I hear your new." she said simply. Twirling her hair and snapping her gum meanwhile.<br>"That would be the definition of 'newbie'" I said matter-of-factly.  
>"Don't be snappy!" she cried.<br>"I'll stop being snappy when you stop being ditzy" I said.  
>"Ugh! I didn't think I would have to deal with the stress of <em>another<em> out of line newbie! I thought I had finally gone through them all!" she whined.  
>"Aww, I'm so sorry, but, unfortunately I don't pity you. Even if you are the less fortunate."<br>"I am _not_ poor!" she squealed with anger  
>"Well then why can't you find clothes that are your size?" I asked innocently.<br>"Your just sad you don't have what I have" she said.  
>"Yes, I completely envy your lack of brain, talent, and clothing." I said sarcastically. And do you know what she did? She turned redder then her hair and stomped off in her 7-inch heels. And then she fell face first. It was pretty funny, almost the whole cafeteria laughed. I just smirked, cause I was too awesome for laughing. However I spoke too soon because what happened next was pretty funny.<p>

Senor unicorn walked up, pulled her off of the ground and kissed her.

Yes, that is when I started laughing. The laughter died down so I was the only one. But like I cared! He pulled away from her and glared at me.

"Now it all makes sense!" I said. "No wonder you act like you do! No worries emo-boy, I would be depressed too if I woke up every morning and was reminded that I was dating that thing!"

The tension grew in the air. It was so thick it was a semi-solid. He glared, i glared right back.

"We will talk about this later." he said.

"I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to take a rain check," I said and I walked out of the room.

Iggy's POV

So after Max stomped out of the room everything went back to normal. Except for our table was still laughing. Sure I was Fang's best friend but I never approved of Lissa and he knew it. So all in all this was pretty funny.

Until Fang walked up to me.

"You too?" he said angrily.  
>"Yeah dude, it was pretty funny" I said.<br>"Ig! Your my friend! Your supposed to back me up! Why didn't you do something?"  
>"You <em>know<em> I don't like Lissa! Why would I help her?"  
>"What if that was Ella? What would you do?"<br>"Beat her to a bloody pulp"  
>"And now do you realize what I'm talking about?"<br>I stood up and poked him in the chest.  
>"You know I..." I looked and saw Ella and Nudge looking at me intently. I pulled him off to the side where they couldn't here us.<br>"You know I love Ella!" I said.  
>"And I love Lissa!"<br>"No you don't man!" I said raising my voice. "You can tell. You don't have that sparkle in your eye, you don't feel guilty when you turn down her dates, you don't miss her 24/7. You keep telling yourself you do, but you don't."  
>"Fine, obviously Max is a much better friend then me!"<br>"Only when she isn't lying to herself! You and her are really similar! The only difference is she sees things as they really are and is not afraid to tell you. But, _you..._" I said poking him again.  
>"Lie to yourself." I said and with that I stomped off.<br>And it felt good to stand up to him. I was seriously worried about him. I mean,  
>What had he become?<p>

**Hey guys, so I you may be confused with Lissa's bipolar(no offense to bipolars) attitude. Well I wanted to contrast how she is with people in her "league" and people who aren't. I honestly don't think Lissa is a bad person(please don't pelt me with tomatoes for saying that) but it wasn't like she knew Max and Fang were destined to be together! She thought they were siblings! But the only reason I made Lissa like that was because I have been working up the past to week some really witty comebacks to say to a couple snobs that really get under my skin. So I portrayed Lissa as how this one girl acts(she makes me really mad). And sorry for the slow Fax but there will be some epiphanies coming soon that some of you may love. Well, I've rambled enough.**

**Shalom! **


	9. Chapter 8: Cream Cheese Frosting

**Hey guys! How are you? Here is the rest of Max's dreaded school day. I dedicate this chapter to my friend the Moon. Yes, my friend is the moon and at this point and time the moon is playing DJ hero with scarletarchangel15 while collageofawesomeness is reading! We are in my Living Room. You are all jealous!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride**  
><strong>Claimer: um...uh...STOP STARING AT ME!<strong>

Max POV

"Oof" said a voice as I ran into a girl while trying to find my class.  
>"Hey watch it!" I said.<br>"Excuse you!" the blonde haired girl said.  
>"Hey Babe!" said a voice, obviously calling the blonde, not me. I turned around to a sandy haired boy calling to the blonde girl I ran into(I shall dub her blondie). He was wearing his letterman jacket. He was a football player for 2 years apparently.<br>"Is this girl bugging you?" blondie just nodded. "Back off!" he said.  
>"And I assume that <em>you<em> assume your tough and scary?" I asked, purposefully looking unfazed.  
>"Heck yeah! Toughest in the whole school!" he said.<p>

What did I tell you? Football player is the toughest. Not to mention the football player was a _dude._  
>And do you know what I did as he <em>tried<em> to glare.  
>Laughed.<br>And hard.  
>IN YO FACE STEREOTYPES!<p>

"C'mon Maya, let's go." said the guy.  
><em>Maya? No way! I know she is popular now but she isn't that superficial is she?<em>  
>"Whatevs. See ya later." she said.<p>

And just guess who I had the displeasure of seeing in Math?  
>Maya.<br>Gosh she ticks me off!

"We have a new student today! Her name is Em..."  
>"Max" I corrected for a second time that day. "I would prefer to be called Max"<br>"Okay then," she said. And class went as normal. Besides the fact that Maya kept looking at me weird.  
><em>She can tell that you were trying to cover up something, she just isn't sure what <em>said a voice in my head.  
><em>And it better stay that way.<em> I thought back.  
>My goodness I was going insane!<br>_What's new?_  
>grrr. Shut up.<p>

Third Person POV

The bell rang and an eager Max left the room, completely oblivious to her plan. As everyone(including the teacher) left, Maya stood up and looked at the attendance sheet. She new something was up when Max had cut off the teacher so eagerly, she looked down the list.

_Sarah Bens, K_  
><em>Maya Dowry, J<em>  
><em>Emilie Everfield, G<em>  
>Maya stood up in shock as she looked at the familiar name. No way, she couldn't be. She felt a breathing down her neck and turned to see Nick, or Fang as most called him.<br>"Have you seen Max?" he asked. Maya smirked.  
>"Who? I don't see a Max on this list, however there is a name that might interest you just as much" she said. Fang wore a confused look on his face and May pointed at the familiar name and puzzled was replaced with understanding.<br>"Don't say anything," Maya said. "I want to use this to my advantage," she said, the words "evil plan" were spelled out clear as day in her eyes. He liked where this was going, and he promised accordingly.

Max POV  
>Days flew by like the snow in a blizzard, which was quite accurate considering the amount of snow flying around. I had only two days left and my week was up. No I haven't forgotten about my record! Christmas eve is tomorrow and I was dreading it. Christmas Eve did not hold good memories for me.<br>Today isn't looking to hot either.**(have you ever heard that expression before? Review or PM me if it doesn't make sense and I will explain)**  
>It is just before math and Maya is walking towards me.<br>_Oh Joy_  
>"Hey Emmy!" she said rather too loudly, although I was as surprised as a rubber ducky after you step on it my impassive mask was impenetrable. But she continued, "That's right, I remember you,"<br>"Good then you will be even more surprised when I punch you." I said.  
>"Listen," she said, "I know this is all an act. You, being you are the most girly person I have ever met and basically a pacifist. I don't believe a single violent word you say." We had an audience by now.<br>_Oh this is going to be fun._  
>"Then maybe you will believe my violent fist," I said innocently. And with that, my fist and her face made contact. I heard a satisfying crack and blood gushed out of her nose like a waterfall. How about THAT image! Yes, it was very pleasing. She ran out, probably to the nurse's.<br>"Anyone else gonna question me?" I asked mightily.  
>"I would," said a voice behind me.<br>_Danget. Teacher!_  
>"Ms. Everfield, to my office now." he said sternly.<br>_Not just any teacher, Mr. Koree, the principal._  
><em>Oh thank you I didn't notice!<em>  
><em>I was just trying to help. Geeze!<em>  
><em>Stupid voice<em>  
><em>I heard that!<em>  
><em>Of course you heard it! You're in my <em>head_!_  
>Yes, I was having a serious argument with myself. I was <em>that<em> sad.  
>By this time the principle took me in, gave me a stern talking to, along with a warning, and I was on my way to last period. And then the day was done.<p>

~Time skip to Christmas Eve(AKA next day)~  
>I was in my room, wiht my iPod on full blast. Everyone was downstairs playing games. Angel had insisted, but I was <em>not<em> going down there. Too many bad memories. It had just started snowing again.  
>"I WIN AGAIN!" I heard an over delighted Angel scream. I sighed, unsure of whether to laugh or to cry. Then I heard a rap on the trapdoor of my room. I let down the ladder and Dr. M came up.<br>"Hey. We frosting cookies. Do you want to come down?"  
>"What kind of frosting?" I asked.<br>"Cream Cheese," she said.  
><em>Oh dang<em>  
><strong>Cliffie! Adu!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Fang Power in a name

**Second Chapter in a day! I just got my first laptop so I should be able to update quicker(as shown previously). Everyone is playing with their Christmas presents and this is mine so, by updating, I am playing with my Christmas present! Everyone benefits! Hope you guys have happy holidays!**

**Sorry guys, I should have explained it earlier, but the guy that "saved" Maya was Sam. And thanks for all of the wonderful reviews:) I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mom's recipe for puppy chow. It is delicious :)**

**Happy reading!**

Okay, so let me explain something, the frosting that I hate the most was cream cheese. And you know why? Because that is the kind my parent's were out getting the night they died. I hate cream cheese frosting. I didn't want to go down, but I felt the need to protect Angel from the same fate I was doomed with a long time ago. I nodded, which Dr. M seemed content with. I headed downstairs, iPod in hand. I didn't actually plan on making cookies, just watching and protecting.

I headed downstairs to see none other than Rainbow sitting in the kitchen with Angel, already getting the frosting out. He picked her up and pretended to drop her and throw her up. She was giggling and squealing. It was a perfect Christmas moment. I sat down in a kitchen chair and plugged in my earbuds once more as they spread the sticky white substance all over the pre-made cookies. Dr. M's and Fang's were neat as apposed to Angel's which were sloppy and everywhere. Towards the end, Angel had gotten more on her face then they did on the cookies.

"Oh! Looks like we are out of frosting!" Dr. M said. I tensed up. "Well I better go to the store and get some! We have barely finished half of the cookies!" she said and she went up to her room to get her coat.  
>"That's okay, we don't have to finish frosting them!" I said.<p>

"Don't be silly, it's not that far away," she said. "Oh. Looks like my good coat is broken!" She said.

"Oh well, I guess you aren't going to go then," I said more urgently.

"No, I have a back-up coat." she said cheerily. I kept on making up more excuses for her not to go but she was insistent. Finally I stood in front of her bedroom door.

"Don't go!" I said. Well, more like demanded.

"Max! What has gotten into you!" she said and she made it past me and to the door. Edward Scissorhands was now upstairs and was just as confused as Dr. M.

"Stop! Don't go please!" I said. _No, don't let history repeat itself. No one deserves what I got. Well, more like what I don't got._

"Don't! Stop! Think about this!" I said. Tears were filling my eyes. She walked down the stairs.

"This conversation is over!" she said. Fang was now holding me by my waist, pinning my arms behind me as his mother made her way to the door.

"STOP! DON"T! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face furiously. My face was redder than a beet. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and trying to break free of Emo Boy's strong grasp.

"STOP! DON'T GO! STOP! DON'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US NOW! STOP! NOOOOOO!" I SCREAMED. Angel wore a frightened look on her face. She cowered in a corner of the kitchen. Fang was still holding me away from her,

_Don't they understand what is going to happen? They are killing their own mother! The one woman I actually cared to stay with and the only one who probably even _wanted_ me!_

"Emilie stop!" Senor Unicorn said, very frustrated. That's when I stopped. I turned around, forgetting about Dr. M for a moment. That moment was all she needed to step out of the door, and probably out of our lives forever. _He distracted me! He distracted me and now she is gone!_

"I hate you Fang!" I said, and ran up to my room, leaving him speechless.

Fang's POV

It was Christmas Eve and me, Mom, and Angel were all playing our last game of Apples to Apples.

Angel yelled as she won, _again._ Where was Max? Up in her room .She hasn't come out all day. I'm surprised Mom hasn't told her to come out yet. All she said was "she'll tell us when she is ready". Well, wanted to know _now_.

"Who is ready to frost cookies?" said Mom. Me and Angel both ran to the kitchen.

"I'm going to get Max," she said. Meanwhile, me and Angel got out the frosting and the pre-made cookies. Most families made their own cookies. We used to but then we always ended eating up all of the cookie dough and didn't have enough left to make any cookies. My mom came down with Max at heel. Now I was regretting wanting her down here. _She is going to be a huge downer on the whole thing._ But, luckily, she just st down in a chair and watched. Angel ended up getting most of the frosting stuck in her hair and all over her face. We ran out of frosting before half of the cookies were frosted!

"Oh! We ran out of frosting! I will go out and get some," suddenly Max popped up and tried to convince Mom to not go. _What the heck? It's just frosting! _ I ran up the stairs and looked in the doorway, not bothering to hide my confused look. My mother just walked on by.

"This conversation is over!" My mother yelled. I grabbed Max by the waist and pinned her arms behind her so she couldn't murder someone, which she looked like she was about to. She was trying to break free but I held strong. Finally I got frustrated and screamed at her, using the one name that has been on my mind for days.

"Emilie!" I yelled in her ear. She whipped around. Her face was red and tearstained. This gave my mom enough to run out the door. So much emotion passed through Max's face. Anger, hatred, sadness, depression, every memory from her happier life seemed to flash before her eyes. This was more emotion then I have ever seen her show. And it was frightening.

"I hate you Fang!" she yelled at me and ran up to her room. I stood there, completely speechless.

_She used my real name. And to tell me she hated me._

It hurt. Bad.

I now understood what she meant by the amount of power in a name.

**So, Fang sees the true Max. Sorry for the delayed Faxness, but it is coming. It should be here next chapter, but letting you know, because of the lateness, Fax will hit off strong as soon as it starts. Keep reading! 3! **


	11. Chapter 10: Bye Bye

** Hiya! So here I am. So I am definitely going to try to add Fax and I hope you guys don't mind because it is going to come on strong and fast! Plz don't be mad! And you have complete rights to sending me constructive criticisms through PM and through review! Thanx!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my younger brother! He always finds a way to make me laugh at the most ridiculous times. Thanks lil swag!(his nickname)**

**BTW if you have not noticed yet, almost everyone I know has a nickname. That's because...actually I don't know why. Just cause I guess.**

_It's still Christmas eve. Tomorrow will mark a week._

Max POV

I was on my bed. Crying my eyes out of their sockets! How could he? He basically just took away the only family I have had in years! He has doomed Angel to the life that _I_ was living! No.

The life I _am_ living.

It was stupid of me to get attached! I should have known it wouldn't last. Nothing good ever lasts. Especially not for me. I heard a rap on my trapdoor but I ignored it. I couldn't have anyone see me like this. If Angel saw me, she may lose faith in me. If Fang saw me, he would hang it over my head for life. Blackmail me or something of the sorts.

_Knock knock knock._

"Max?" said a voice. _Fang_. I didn't answer.

"Max!" he said. Only this time, it was a demand.

"Open up! Now!" I still said nothing. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" he said.

"NO!" I yelled at him. I ran up to the door but I was to late. He was already in my room. Door closed behind him. And of course, when I left my bed, I left the only cover for my red and puffy face. His deep onyx eyes stared into mine.

_What was he going to do? Laugh at me? Take a picture to use as blackmail? Is he going to..._

_hug me?_

Just as those thoughts ran through my head the he pulled me into his muscular figure. I tensed up. I had to remind myself this isn't a new variation of the nelson hold. Until finally I just let myself melt into his warmth. I cried into his shoulder. All my sorrow that I have held in since first grade came out in the tears that landed on him. He didn't seem to mind that his clothes were getting soaked. He held me, knowing I was growing to weak to even hold myself up. He was like a rock. He was always there. He held me up.

"She's gone." I whispered.

"No she isn't. She just went to the grocery store." he said into my hair. I walked over to my bed.

"You don't get it!" I said. Well, more like yelled.

"I want to get it but you won't let me! Why won't you explain it to me?" he was basically pleading now.

"I shouldn't have to." I retorted. "I don't expect your sympathy, but for a guy who wants to know that badly he acts like a jerk to the only person he can get information from."

"I know. I was a jerk. It was completely uncalled for. I just, I guess I just wasn't ready to have someone else to care for. When my dad left, I had to care for Mom and Angel on my own. Mom is finally starting to do things on her own. I just...I mean..." he sighed in frustration. "No kid should have to go through that. Support a family. They should be _supported_ not suppor_ting_. But you didn't ask about _my_ life. _I_ asked about _yours_." he said. And he stared at me expectantly.

"Well..." I started. And I told him. Everything. From the last day of Kindergarten, to fighting my way on the streets, to the orphanage. With tears in between, and not _just_ from me. Yes, seeing Fang cry was exceptionally painful for me to see. Why, I had no idea. But seeing Fang, suffer on _my_ account, it felt...

Awful.

_Knock knock knock knock._

"Max?" called a voice.

_Dr. M._

I ran down the ladder at full speed to hug her. She cried into me and hugged me. Apologizing for making me feel so awful. We walked down the stairs to see Angel, still cowering in a corner. She was scared to death. There was a mess in the living room, from where I tried to fight against Fang and "save" Dr. M. Fang was still upstairs, probably worrying about me. And all I could think was...

_What have I done to this poor family? I wanted comfort and now, I have destroyed someone else's comfort._

"I need to leave." I stated. Well that sent Fang rushing down the stairs.

"What?" he said, "I just got to know you! You just opened up to me and now you are leaving?" I just nodded. I couldn't look at him. Then I wouldn't be able to leave. I wouldn't be able to say no. Instead I looked at Dr. M who just nodded in understanding. She was starting to cry again. Angel came out and looked at me.

"You're leaving?" she said. Again I nodded.

"Okay! Bye bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, and I looked at Dr. M. and she herded Angel upstairs. Probably to explain what was _actually_ happening. That's when I made the biggest mistake of my life. Bigger than letting myself get attached. Bigger than befriending Maya.

I looked Fang in the eyes.

And I regretted it. A lot.

His eyes were filled to the brim with sadness.

_Why? Just yesterday he hated me!_

So I did what I do best. Set up a wall, and fought for my barriers.

"Fang..."

"What is wrong with you? Was that your plan? Just, make me actually care for you and then hurt me? Hurt us all? We already had someone we loved leave. And now your leaving too?"

"Yes, yes I am." I said nonchalantly.

"So that's just it?" he said. I turned around and walked up to the attic.

_ I can't give in._

_I_._Can't. Give. In. _

**Sorry Fang and Max were a little, actually a lot, OOC. Please tell me if I should modify the chapter. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11 and Almost an Epilogue

**Hey guys! I don't really have that much to say, which is actually kind of odd for me so I shall fill this space with the ever-dreaded disclaimer and dedication! I dedicate this chapter to my dog who is, at this moment, waiting for my dad to come home. She acts as a watch dog even though she isn't one and so I always feel safe around her.**

**Disclaimer: So guess what? I took over James Patterson's soul and now I am the ultimate ruler of Maximum Ride and no one can question my epicness!**

…**...**

**Well almost all of that's true. Just not the part about James Patterson's soul or me owning Maximum Ride. Other than that extremely small unimportant detail...**

Fang POV

I just sat in my bed, tossing and turning. I couldn't believe it! She was just leaving! What was she trying to prove? Did she still have her one week deadline in mind and just needed an excuse? No, she wouldn't need an excuse, from what I have heard, she leaves when she wants to.

I sighed and got out of bed. I felt as if I could run a marathon. Not even an ounce of tiredness lay on my eyelids.

Unless of course, tiredness was weighed in grams.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I secretly wished I would see the dirty blonde hair I came to know and lo...like a lot. But she wasn't there. I took one of my mothers bits o' heaven. AKA chocolate chip cookies, and sat a while. Contemplating tomorrow. Should I see her off? Go to the cafe with her and Mom and Angel tomorrow morning before she left? No. I can't. It would hurt to much. Within the week I have known her, one thing stood out from the very beginning. You can't push her over. She's headstrong and will do what she wants. No one can sway her opinion. It would hurt too much seeing her again.

With that decided my eyelids felt suddenly heavy and it was all I could to do walk up the stairs and into my room without falling asleep first.

_The next morning..._

"Merry Christmas Fang!" Angel said, bouncing up and down on my bed. "Mama says that we are going to go out for breakfast with Max before she leaves, then we are going to come home and open Santa presents!" she said.

"I'm not going out okay?" Angel looked sad and confused at my statement, but she nodded and turned off the lights and closed the door, knowing that I wanted to sleep more.

However, my sleep didn't last more than two minutes.

"What do you mean you're not going?" said my mom as she barged into my room, obviously unhappy.

"I just don't want to go," I said. There was more to that reason then what I said, but like I'm going to tell my mom that.

"Why not?" she practically whined. I smiled. My mom wasn't exactly motherly at all times. She acted more like a little sister. Not very often lately but when she does it always makes me smile.

"Because mom, I'm tired, I'm not hungry, and I'm tired," and with that I shoved my face into my pillow and raised the covers over my head. I heard my mother's sigh and footsteps.

"Teenagers," she said.

_She says that like it's a bad thing._ I thought to myself. And then I was out like a light.

Max POV

I cried myself to sleep last night. I didn't want to go, I really loved this family. They meant everything to me.

_But that's why you _have_ to go. You can't risk harming the ones you love. Not again. Just remind yourself it hurts you more than them. They are probably even _happy_ that you're leaving. Well, at least Fang is._

I packed up my small drawstring bag with my old ratty clothes and my collage. I sighed and stared at my beautiful room. I was going to miss not having to share a place with a bunch of squealing girls. I slowly walked down the stairs, taking in everything. Breathing as if every breath was my last. Unfortunately, all to soon, I reached the bottom of the stairs. I saw Dr. Martinez, as bubbly as ever, wearing a bright Christmas sweater covered in snowmen. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail leaving her eyes open and bright. I took a look at Angel, she was wearing a ruffly red velvet and lace dress(totally modest. Not overly lacy or anything). Her bright smile seemed to make the dark fabric lively. I felt out of place in my old torn clothes, but I refused to wear my new clothes. Dr. M could still return those.

"Where is Fang?" I asked. Dr. M's smile faltered and Angel came up to me.

"He said he doesn't want to come." she said with an all too serious tone. It took a lot of stamina to keep a straight face when the over-exaggerated sympathy shown in her eyes.

"Okay," I said. Trying to hide the dying thing that was my heart.

_**Almost an Epilogue: Max: **_

After a delicious breakfast at Tiny Tim's Eatery**(AN:I don't know if that is an actual place)** Dr. M took me to the orphanage. Where Anne welcomed me back with open arms. I dropped my stuff into my old-new room. I hung my collage up but hid the new pictures of Dr. M, Angel, and Fang. As I walked to the lunch room that day I saw people exchanging sighs and squeals of glee from the bets that they had placed on me only a week before. I barely ate anything, and not just that day either, for the next 4 months and counting I ate barely anything. All of the girls bombarded me with question the few days after I came, since none of them had been to a real school. My days went back to normal. And that leaves us at today. The anything but normal day.

_**Almost an Epilogue: Fang:**_

That Christmas sucked, we still had a few presents under the tree for Max, so we put them in her room. We still haven't torn down anything from her room. Mom suggested but Angel and I insisted against it. At school I started hanging out with Iggy, Nudge, and Ella more often until I was one of them. I dumped Lissa, after _finally_ seeing what Max saw her as. Life went back to normal. And that leaves us to today. Which was anything but normal.


	13. I love you guys! Until Next time!

**Sorry to leave you guys for so long. I was super busy with extended family Christmases and the works. So yes, in this story, today is the "fateful" day that is anything but normal. I would like to dedicate this chapter to anyone who has read, subscribed, or favorited or reviewed this story. It was my first story so I love the fact that I have gotten all positive responses and good constructive criticism. No flames or anything! Thank you so much!**

**Love you guys!,**

**~thatonechickMR**

Max POV

_Beep, beep, beep!_

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I _almost_ thought of hitting the snooze and falling back asleep but I knew better by now, with the strict schedule that Macy made us follow. I sighed and rolled out of bed, landing on the floor, which got a few giggles out of my roommates. I shot a sharp glare at them and they immediately stopped. I got off of the floor and changed into my ratty jeans and a t-shirt. I stretched my arms a little bit before the breakfast bell and walked over to the dining room like a sleep deprived zombie. Which, of course, contrasted greatly to everyone else's perky attitudes. Only these girls could be perky at 7:30 on a Saturday morning. It was going to be a long day.

And that it was. Of course, every day lately has been. With homeschooling difficulty reaching an all time high and the girl's getting happier with every coming day because of summer break coming on Wednesday. Everyone was jittery. Well, all except me. What was there to be happy about? The lack of seeing our tutor everyday? That was about it.

I was really hungry and it was a few hours before lunch so I decided to sneak down and grab a snack. The chef, Cammi, was a close friend of mine(considering how much I ate) and she always had a few extra snacks reserved for Max's hungry days. As I sneaked down to grab some I heard many excited whispers from the commons room. I peered in and listened.

"It was a boy!" one girl told the rest of them.

"What did he look like?" said one of them.

"He was around our age and he had dark eyes and hair. I think he was emo."I just walked off. Like I needed to hear one of their delusional boy-deprived stories. I swear, they make up stories like this every other day. A few days ago, they said they saw a boy kissing Marie(a girl from the orphanage) outside and it turns out she was actually doing her homework at that time, in my room(well, our room technically). These girls are quite desperate for gossip. I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed my snack. I almost made it back to the dorm when Anne walked up to me.

"Hey Max," she said, "You have a visitor."

_Wait. Run that by me again. A _what_?_

"Um..okay," I said, desperately hoping I wasn't going to get re-adopted. But, instead, Anne brought me outside. It was warm and a cool breeze flew calmly towards me. It felt good to be outside and I just wanted to run straight ahead. Leave all obstacles behind. Of course, that was until I noticed the big obstacle in front of me.

The obstacles name? Fang.**(AN: lol how many of you saw that coming?)**

"Fang?" I said. Well, asked. My voice was unsure and alarmingly quiet. Here he was, my adoptive brother. Well, not anymore. What is the past tense of adoptive? Adoptived?

"Hey," he said, his voice faltering throughout. That was out of character for Fang. _Very_ out of character.

"Well, You guys can just stay out here if you want. I'll be back in 20 minutes." Anne said, and she walked inside.

"Well? What do you want?" I half shouted half snarled. I know, _sooo_ polite of me right? Well, after I got over the initial shock of seeing him, I was kind of mad. I had _finally_ gotten him and the rest of his amazing family out of my mind and now he is back! Just like that! It'll be losing him all over again. Also, after I left, I had to get rid of the softie that was slowly coming out and I have become tougher than ever. And that's saying something.

He flinched slightly at my tone, "I just...I wanted to know why."

"Well, Mr. Oh-So-specific, I'm going to need to know a little bit more info."

"Why did you leave?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I jeered. I turned around and was about to walk inside when he grabbed my arm. It felt weird. Almost, tingly where his hand was. He whipped me around and I was forced to stare into the matching abysses that were his eyes. Our faces were _really close. _So I did the natural thing and stepped back.

"Listen," he said. His voice was desperate which was overrided by anger, "You came into my life, you were a jerk, you finally open up and you left and broke Mom's heart and you left us stranded and all I want to know is _why_. Don't I deserve an explanation?"

"Why are you guys grieving over _me_? I'm a worthless, awful person. I _hurt_ you guys while I was there! I didn't make things better I made things _worst_! Don't you get it? I did it because you were the best adoptive family I've ever had and I didn't want to hurt you!" I was screaming at him now. It took everything I had to not let tears sill over. But somehow I managed.

"I don't think you realize! You hurt me," he faltered, "I mean us more by leaving!"

"Well good!" I screamed, "Maybe that was my plan the whole time! Maybe I wanted to hurt you and just needed the right time to admit it! Maybe I'm still that heartless cruel girl that you first met!" My voice lowered as I had an epiphany, "I _am_ that same cruel, heartless freak that you met when you first met me. I leave people in shatters. I hurt people. I kill people. Both figuratively and literally. It's what I _do_. It's who I am. And it's inevitable." I said. He stopped and lifted my chin up so my eyes, once again met his. He whispered to me,

"Look. You are not heartless or cruel. Your stubborn, headstrong, loving. You don't kill people, you let people live, because no one has experienced love until they have met you. Not Angel, not Mom, and most certainly, not me." He said. And then he kissed me. And I felt amazing. I felt, at home. More at home than when I was with my real parents, or at the orphanage, or even in my room at Dr. M's. And I was in my _front yard_.

"I love you Emilie. Wait. No" My heart, which was just flying, lost it's wings and sunk into a never ending pit of water and was drowning. "I love Maximum Ride." he said.

_He's finally got it right._

Now you know my story. Well, my teenage life story. Considering the rest of my life hasn't been lived yet I can't tell you much else. Dr. M adopted me again, I went back to school. Nudge, Iggy, and Ella are my best friends. I met another kid named Gazzy at a co-ed soccer meeting and we became friends asWe well. Iggy _finally_ asked Ella out and she said that she was actually in a secret relationship with Gazzy and she was sorry. Just kidding! She said yes and now they are going out. And what happened to Fang and me? Well, he is now my boyfriend and it is our one year anniversary tomorrow. I'm giving this whole story to him as an anniversary gift! And he is going to read this and laugh because I'm actually talking to an audience instead of to him.

Happy anniversary Rainbow!

Love,

Maximum Ride

**Well that was my first story ever! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it(which is saying a lot) To all who read, reviewed, subscribed, and/or favorited I can't thank you enough! All of you who have supported me even though I'm a newbie and may not be an _amazing_ writer. I love you guys!(sorry if it sounds repetitive but this deserves to be written multiple times!)**


End file.
